The present invention relates to an automatic iron core air gap cutting apparatus and particularly an apparatus for cutting air gaps of annular iron cores made of metal magnetic material such as a silicon steel sheet or nickel steel sheet.
Conventional annular iron cores made of metal magnetic material such as a silicon steel sheet or nickel steel sheet should have an air gap for forming magnetic field. The air gap is made by placing a finished iron core on a selected air gap-cutting device (such as a lathe) to perform required machining processes. It is a complicated processing and cannot be made in a mass production fashion. The main problems are:
1. The air gap on the annular iron core formed by a specific air gap-cutting device must be done individually and manually. The processing is time-consuming and incurs a higher labor cost. The cutting device is also expensive and occupies a large floor area. As most iron core producers make only a limited quantity of iron core products these days, the cost burden becomes very heavy for the producers.
2. As cutting of the air gap is done manually, it is difficult to control the quality at a consistent level. The iron cores made by different workers often result in different quality, and are prone to produce greater product defects and product returns, and a lot of reworks are required.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention aims to provide an automatic iron core air gap cutting processing, which can automatically cutting and forming air gaps on iron cores. The cutting of the air gap on every iron core is done through calculations and central control of a computer. The invention includes an electronic control box and a transmission system to receive signals from the electronic control box for cutting air gaps on the iron cores. The finished iron cores are directly fed to the transmission system to perform air gap cutting. The completed iron cores with the air gaps are pushed to an exit chute for packaging and follow on processes. It is a fully automatic fabrication processing for making the iron cores.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.